


Comma, Semicolon

by liquorish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Free Verse, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Pining, Poetry, Second Person, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquorish/pseuds/liquorish
Summary: Inspired by, and written directly after reading all of, Caecelia’s incredible work. The way you portray love and longing will be rattling around my head forever. Selfishly, I hope you like poetry, and that you find inspiration whenever you want it.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 13





	Comma, Semicolon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caecelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caecelia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [as the wind behaves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/251548) by [Caecelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caecelia/pseuds/Caecelia). 



> Inspired by, and written directly after reading all of, Caecelia’s incredible work. The way you portray love and longing will be rattling around my head forever. Selfishly, I hope you like poetry, and that you find inspiration whenever you want it.

Comma, Semicolon

You hide your head  
Smothering and cathartic  
In the seams of your last will and testament;

Severity is a joke  
I scream  
Dying is not release  
Fantasy is not a favor  
But it’s  
Deadly serious to you,  
The thought that we might make  
Imperfect happiness,  
The scabs on us both  
Spoiling the broth


End file.
